The present invention relates to lighting systems that are deployed in high threat environments, such as active combat zones, enhanced security areas, and situations requiring surveillance or crowd control. Relative lighting systems are also used, as general and specific lighting for theatrical and concert productions, sporting events, trade shows, and can be adjunct, to entertainments such as dancing. Commercial and architectural lighting systems utilized for signs and structures also relate to the present invention.
Lighting can be an important factor in the management of high threat areas. Arrays of floodlights are used not only to illuminate an object, structure, or perimeter, but can be positioned specifically to blind and disorientate hostile personnel and optical equipment. Military, law enforcement, and security forces are trained to use such lights for both purposes. Likewise, spotlights, exploited for their focus, range and intensity to track and identify targets, can also be used, to blind and disorientate. Nearly ubiquitous in these applications, spotlights are often mounted on vehicles and buildings, but man-portable models of extraordinary power are available to tactical personnel. These various methods of illumination and lighting sightlines are considered in the design and operation of prisons, checkpoints, and other secure facilities. Many non-lethal weapon and deterrence systems also utilize the effects of visible light to temporarily disable personnel and optical equipment.
The entertainment industry relies upon a plethora of specialized lighting fixtures and systems, not only for the primary illumination of a stage, field, or arena, but also as special effects. These components are often designed to be portable, rather than part of a permanent installation. Incandescent par cans, spotlights, strobes, lasers, and intelligent moving lights are a few of the types of fixtures commonly used. Complexity, precision, and the exact duplication of a performance are made possible by wired and wireless computerized control. These systems are commonly used to visually enhance trade shows, sporting events, and dance floors.
Architectural and commercial lighting uses some fixtures and control systems similar to those found in entertainment lighting, one general design difference being the emphasis on long-term reliability and weatherproofing, rather than portability. These systems offer central control of interior and exterior lighting, and can be programmed to execute various lighting scenes on a schedule.